Chronic non-malignant pain (CNMP) affects millions of individuals and results in powerlesssness, depression, and disability. Pharmacological interventions have unpleasant side effects and provide only partial relief. The purpose of this experimental study is to examine and compare the effects of two music interventions on power, pain, functional disability, and depression in individuals with CNMP. Ninety adults who have experienced back, neck, and/or joint pain for more than six months will be randomly assigned to one of three groups. The pattern-healing music (PMH) group will use self-selected music and music-listening techniques based on self-evaluation of comfort and mood. The standard music (SM) group will use relaxing instrumental music provided by the researcher, and the control group will receive no music. It is posited that perceived pain, depression, and functional disability will decrease in both music groups, that it will decrease more in the PHM group, and that this effect will be mediated by power. The McGill Pain Questionnaire Short-form, the Pain Disability Index, the Center for Epidemiological Studies Depression Scale, and the Power as Knowing Participation in Change Tool will used to examine the effect of the music interventions. One-hour music interventions will be self-administered once a day, for seven consecutive days and data will be recorded at baseline, day 7, and day 21. Analysis of covariance will be used to test the hypotheses. If providing a music intervention decreases pain, depression, and the functional disability associated with CNMP this will result in improved quality of life for a large population who currently have limited treatment choices.